


Him and I

by deveroux126



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BAMF Stiles, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deveroux126/pseuds/deveroux126
Summary: High school senior Stiles Stilinski has been Derek Hale's Dom since they were 14, sure they can't make anything official until both of them either graduate or turn 18 but damned he spent all that time making sure the sub's face doesn't remain in a permanent scowl to have some rogue wolf pack take that chance away.Or when Derek has to fight when he wasn't supposed to and has to be a quick life or death decision which leaves him in shambles only to have Stiles come in to put him back together and help him be the new him.----This is my first fan fiction and I don't know how the updates will go, it just came to me and I write as I have inspiration. Also, I suck at summaries.If anyone wants to beta let me know.Comments are welcome as long as they're constructive and not negative.





	1. Prologue

      “I have to get to him first, dad. There’s no way I’m-” Stiles was cut off, his breathing controlled as his father grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. The only thing keeping him from ripping his arm out of his father’s grasp is the amount of respect he had for him, because if it were anyone else, they would’ve had a broken jaw by now.

 

     “You don’t know what’s going on and as much as I understand what’s going through your head right now as a Dom, this is a wolf matter, and may I remind you, you are _very_ much human.” Noah’s eyes conveyed the sympathy and compassion that any father would, but it wasn’t what Stiles wanted to see at that very moment.

 

His head dropped down and he took a deep breath before slowly raising his head to look his father in the eye, “I get it. I know they’re stronger than me, I know that, but he’s mine and unlike you I’m very much knee deep in information about what’s been going on with their territory disputes.” He used his other hand to gently pry his father’s hands off of him, “I know you can’t get involved as human authority, but I’m not human authority and he’s my sub. As fierce as he is, as strong and as brave, I know who he is when all that bravado has turned to an anxiety attack or made him go crazy because he can’t be who he needs to be.” Stiles shook his head before reaching out to the coat rack to grab his leather jacket, taking steps to the door and opening it, he turned as he stepped through, “That’s what no one gets about wolves, they’re already born with all this strength and all you can see is their fangs and yes, society has worked past everything but you still don’t get it, their dispositions don’t change because they’re wolves and you wouldn’t send a sub into a battlefield without their Dom.”

 

Noah watched as Stiles clenched his jaw before shrugging on his coat and walking out to the Camaro in their driveway. He missed when the only car he’d see in the driveway was his own and then it became the the squad car and Stiles blue jeep. Now it’s those two plus the black Camaro, the one his son enjoys driving when his werewolf boyfriend, decides he rather run home than drive. Taking his own deep breath, he watched as it roared down the street, probably breaking traffic laws, shaking his head he closed the door and dug out his cell phone from his jean pocket. Letting it ring longer than he should of before taking a breath of relief when someone finally picked up.

 

     “Hey Chris, it’s me, I need a favor.”

 

     “Noah as much as I’d like to think I don’t know what this is about, I have a feeling I do and you know what I have to say. Wolf territory disputes are their own, they made those rules not me. I get along with the Hales and I won’t break treaty for-”

 

     “Stiles. Stiles is going out there, right now.” Noah held his breath and looked up to the ceiling, knowing this could be very bad but he couldn’t have his son going out there without backup against some wolves, crazy enough to take on the Hales.

 

     “Shit. Shit. Fuck, Noah. Dammit-” Chris’s words cut off and you could hear mumbling in the background and things being moved around before he came back to the phone, “I’ll go out there but Noah, I’m saying this now, I won’t start a war on behalf of your son.”

 

Nodding his head and scrubbed a hand down his face, “I wouldn’t want you to, use the protocols, alert them there’s a human in the midst of their scuffle, it won’t entice anything and the Hales trust you, just. Just please Chris don’t bring me a body bag.” He would have said more but the thought of Stiles dying made him get choked up. Hanging up the phone, knowing Chris understood full well he would start his own war if his son died.


	2. Mischief Meets Sassy

Stiles knew that he should be afraid of wolves, he was 7 years old but he was smart for his age and his mom likes to read to him. They have a game when they go to the library, he gets to pick out any book and a chapter, whether it be out of order or in order, and his mom had to read it to him. They had been playing that game since as far as he could remember. He remembers when he picked this big huge book, his new friend Scott at the time helping him carry it to the table. Standing up on one of the chairs, he flipped through the book, with Scott standing on another chair looking like an over-eager puppy. He found a page with wolves, he pushed the book to his mom, smiling with the few teeth he had since they decided to fall out and he had nothing to do with him and Scott playing which resulted in him falling on the ground face first. That was something he hated to remember because his mom cried but so so angry, he didn’t know what to do. He remembers his mom’s face when she read whatever was on the page, screwing up her face but she started to read before stopping and looking at both of them,

 

       “Boys, I’m going to read from this history book but, I want you both,” she paused and took a few seconds to look them both in the eye, “to promise me that you will never judge someone by how they look or by what religion they are or disposition or where they come from or what they are. You judge people by how they treat others, how they treat you. Evil people will always find a way to show their true colors, but you can’t treat everyone like they’re going to be evil. Am I understood?” Claudia Stilinski was no one to mess with, most people would believe being submissive meant you must be meek but that was so far from the truth, especially for her and Stiles being her son knew this best, so he nodded and made sure to store that in his box he called “Things mom said to always do” and watched Scott nod his head.

 

They both sat back and listened to his mom talk about the history of wolves and, how they came out from the shadows about four decades ago and how everyone was so scared, they were seperated from society because they just weren’t understood well enough. She read how those camps only lasted 10 years before more wolves that were already in power came out and announced themselves as well, and the world started to see that maybe they could cohabitate with them and even though there is still issues going on now a days, mostly all wolves were safe from persecution, making treaties and laws with local law enforcement and hunter groups. Hunter groups were families who used to hunt werewolves and although some families are still evil (read poopy head, per Stiles) most of the families have agreements with the local Alpha’s in their areas and only hunt rogue or out of control wolves, they even help packs if called upon. That’s how his mom explained it. So yes, Stiles knew he should be scared of wolves, but hearing that history at 4 years old only made him more curious about everything wolf related and of course he begged his mom to meet a wolf. 

 

Beacon Hills wasn’t a super small town but it wasn’t a bustling city either, they had a local pack, The Hale Family and everyone loved them. Talia Hale was a civil rights lawyer and Theodore Hale, her husband was a Professor at the local university. They had five kids, Valerie, Laura, Derek, Caleb and Cora. Valerie was already in college, Laura was in fourth grade, Derek was in first grade like Stiles and Caleb and Cora were still toddlers. They all were home-schooled until they reached middle school. There was also the extended family, like Peter Hale. He remembers hearing his mom and dad talking and mentioning Peter, saying he was too sarcastic to deal with. Peter worked with his mother in the library, but he was in and out really, mom said he dealt with rare books and he had to travel to find the really good ones to put in his book store. Anyway, the big deal with them was whenever someone saw someone from the Hale pack, they kept to themselves, they weren’t scared but at the same time they were. It was hard to understand for a kid who just wanted to meet a wolf because he thought they were awesome. 

 

************************************************************************************************

Never one to break a promise, his mom made sure he was at the library on a day she knew Peter would be coming in to do some research and really just make a mess of the back office. That day Stiles wore his very best batman t-shirt and even made sure his laces were double tied so he didn’t trip on anything, he sat down in the office on the couch they kept in the corner that had seen better days but was too comfy to throw out or at least that’s what his mom told him. So there he was, trying to keep his excitement down when he heard his mom address Peter, he stood as he saw them coming into the office and for some reason he thought Peter would look wild or something, but that was probably his overactive imagination again. He wiped his hands on his jeans before smiling once they came into the room, looking up at Peter, he decided that maybe instead of looking wild all wolves were pretty, because Peter had to have been the prettiest guy Stiles had seen. He was tall, pretty lean with hair that was defying gravity but still looked polished, in a tailored suit wearing a grin or maybe it was his eyes because they were brightest blue eyes. 

 

He shrugged to himself and stuck out his hand, “Hi, my name is Stiles and I’m really glad to be meeting a wolf-” he widened his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up. He berated himself, he practiced this at home, shaking his head, “I mean you, meeting you. Yup, that’s what I meant but I mean you being a wolf is super cool too but like you seem cool, and I would be happy to be meeting you even if you were a human only and I mean- not that wolves aren't human….um.” he let his rant taper off as he watched his mom roll her eyes fondly at him with a smile on his face before jumping a bit when Peter shook his hand, making his own hand seem so tiny, and he thought his dad’s hands were huge. 

 

        “Hello Mischief, that’s what your mother calls you behind your back and as a man who wanted to know what my mother called me at seven, I thought you should know.” Peter smirked before ruffling Stiles hair a bit, “I hear you wanted to meet a wolf and might I add your mother was smart to introduce me as I am the best wolf you’ll ever meet.” He stooped down and poked Stiles in the shoulder lightly, “You’re so skinny for a kid, I could use you as a toothpick, make sure you get into sports, if you’re going to be this lean your whole life you’ll want at least some muscle mass.” Peter laughed before standing back up, he went over to the old oak desk they had in the back office and dusted off a book that was stacked on top of a pile of manila folders. Picking up the book he tilted his head side to side before sitting on the edge of the desk, opening the book he pursed his lips, “You say a girl just dropped this off, Claud?” Peter asked with an raised brow.

 

Stiles watched his mom roll her eyes before stomping a foot like a child, it was something so uncharacteristically like her he giggled before covering his mouth with wide eyes before noticing his mother didn’t hear him but Peter did, he saw the man wink at him before looking at Claudia, “Okay fine, I found it. I knew you wouldn’t take it if I said I found it, you never like easy finds but this is definitely something that belongs in that hoodoo voodoo bookstore you have.” Stiles watched her raise her hands above her head before walking out the office, calling out that she was going to order lunch. 

 

       “See something you might not know about your mom is that she hates to be wrong, and in this instance young Mischief, she is very wrong, because I would have taken this easily from her if given the chance.” Peter had a small smile on his face as he read something in the book before looking up, “And that comment about hoodoo voodoo, don’t ever say that, it’s rude and disrespectful to the actual craft and my store has all sorts of crazy books for all sorts of crazy things including,” he paused and Stiles stepped forward, his eyes sparkling, “knitting, there is an actual section about ancient knitting techniques, fascinating stuff.” Peter huffed a laughed at the same time Stiles deflated before plopping back on the couch. 

 

       “Sounds great, like great stuff.” muttering he looked around the room before his eyes settled back on Peter, “So, do you turn into an actual wolf or you just, ya know” he made a claw motion with his hands with a pathetic excuse of a snarl on his face. This is why it’s horrible for people to leave him alone with his thoughts because they just tumble out.

 

Peter tilted his head again but it seemed like he was trying to listen for something, and Stiles guesses he heard whatever he needed to hear before smirking and leaning a bit forward, “You wanna see me wolf out?” 

 

The scream that preceded the event made Claudia run with all the food she had ordered, thinking Stiles had been murdered only to find Stiles poking at Peter Hale’s face where he was stooped down with a shifted wolf face. The best part was when Stiles turned to her with the biggest smile and asked, “Mom, do you know you where your eyebrows go when you wolf out?” Making Peter roll his eyes but smiling all the same, only to have Stiles almost smash his face into Peter’s chin to poke at his canines and exclaim, “So awesome!” 

 

And that was the beginning of the Peter and Stiles friendship that would later shape his life and make him the person he becomes.


	3. Derek hates carrots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. Moving to a new state and finding a job is like the most stressful thing and it's what I've been doing. I'm currently trying to write ahead of time and I'll try to get chapters out as fast as possible. Thank you for all the kudos! :-)

Let it never be said that Talia Hale didn’t have the patience of a saint.

 

At the moment, 10 year old, Derek Hale, was throwing carrots at the ground trying to scowl them into submission. These were the same carrots that Talia had just put in their shopping cart, when she had mentioned she was going to make a stew for dinner. She was used to her child being polite, quiet and soft spoken but demanding and intelligent as well. The child reaching into the grocery cart and throwing the carrots he finds onto the ground was NOT the child she knew. Deep down she knew this had to be the change and that it manifests different in everyone but she had no idea what her son’s orientation would be because he was scowling so hard at the vegetables she felt  bad for them but he had this look of utter confusion whenever he went back into the cart to try and find more. After finding the offending six carrots in the cart and throwing them to their death, her son looked up at her and burst into tears, repeating over and over, “I hate carrots, hate them, hate them, I’m not a carrot.” He had a deathgrip on the side of the cart as she came around and bent down to hug him, smoothing her hand over his head before standing back up when he turned towards her and hugged her back. As Derek continued to cry, they got looks from the other grocery store patrons, some were disapproving, some were pity but one was angry. The anger coming from this young man was the most confusing, his whiskey colored eyes were slowly closing to slits as she saw him start to walk towards them. She was snapped out of watching him when a man chuckled next to her as he went to grab some lettuce.

 

       “Change time huh? I remember when mine went through it two years ago, I never knew what to do.” She watched as the man turned completely and that’s why she had recognized his scent, Sheriff Stilinski was always around town, he was an honest man and a great lawmaker, he was very pro-supernatural too. She remembered his late wife working with Peter in the library, it was a tragedy that she died the way she did, Talia always felt it was her fault but she remembers Claudia and Noah both saying she couldn’t have done anything at the hospital. There had been a rogue werewolf that was flitting from one town to the next killing wildlife, never a human, but when he came to Beacon Hills for some reason it started it’s trek in town instead of the preserve or woods. He ran into Claudia, literally, ran into her blue jeep as she was leaving the library, she had exited the vehicle thinking she had hurt someone when the wolf saw her and the rest, well, she rather not remember. She still remembers how thready her breaths sounded when they finally found her. Shaking her head, Talia threw on a smile, a genuine one as she continued to rub her son’s back, nodding her head towards the Sheriff, “I don’t even know what happened, one moment laughs and the next he’s throwing carrots everywhere.” her shoulders lifted in a shrug and Derek’s cries got worse, she winced realizing she probably shouldn’t have brought up the word carrots. She felt a huff behind her, turning her head she saw it was the young man with the angry expression from earlier, she couldn’t tell his age because he was at least two heads taller than her own son but had a baby face himself, now that she could see him up close she also could see the resemblance to the Sheriff. “Can I help you with something Stiles?” she asked, pleasant as she could while also turning Derek away from him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

       “You better put Kale in that cart too, and radish, didn’t I give you the list, lettuce is NOT on that list dad,” Stiles said, shaking his head as he saw the red meat in his dad’s cart. Ever since his mom’s passing 2 years ago and then the 6 months of watching his father drown himself in liquor, he’s been trying to make sure his dad is in the healthiest condition he could be. He usually goes to the video game store next to the grocery store because Tony lets him play the PlayStation in there, he gives his dad the grocery list and that’s that. But today something told him to go into the store, not because he couldn’t trust his father with doing groceries, he always comes out with something bad but he’s allowed a tiny bit of bad stuff as long as he gets everything Stiles asks for. So imagine his surprise when he enters the grocery store after his dad to see a boy, a beautiful boy with big ocean eyes throwing carrots onto the ground and then bursting into tears, with a mom who only hugs him and doesn’t do what the sub needs. Stiles went through his change last year, where everything that he had been doing his whole life just made sense.

 

When you go through the change you have to go and get tested, it’s a day process, an annoying process if anyone asked Stiles, not that they did. It was a weird experience for him, his mom had talked about his change since he could remember, she always said she was going to make it so special and she would bake him a cake. It was going to be a great day for Stiles to remember forever. Well, she wasn’t wrong, he does remember it. When he started the small changes he knew he was going through it, his dad had scheduled him but the day of his test he woke up and ran downstairs, looking for his mom. To this day he doesn’t know why because she had been gone for a year but still he went downstairs and when he remembered, remembered that the sunshine in his house had been taken from them he started to break everything he could. Stiles was by far not a strong kid, he was tall for his age, his limbs too long maybe him clumsy but since he started his change he had been gaining some muscle, more muscle than he would have accumulated in a month any other time but the rage that filled him that day made it possible that he flipped their couch, broke every picture he had of them as a family, broke his mother’s favorite fruit bowl, lamps, knick knacks. Everything that was destroyed only made him angrier and by the time his father came downstairs with his gun drawn thinking someone had broken in, Stiles had been screaming bloody murder and punching the walls. When they finally made it to the test that day (because you couldn’t reschedule) Stiles had been told he would fix everything he broke but his dad didn’t scold him, maybe because he understood or maybe he didn’t want the day to continue to be horrible. He was determined to be a high level dom and what had happened that morning was a case of Dom Rage. Stiles needed an anchor and fast, he still hadn’t found one, when he got angry he had to excuse himself and take medication that essentially slowed him down, made him sleepy. He basically had to drug himself so that he wouldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. That’s probably the reason most of the doms at school thought he was a switch because he didn’t try to dominate any sub at school. He helped his friends if he had to, but none of them “called” to him, it’s how the doctor at the change center had put it, with him being such a high level dom for someone to anchor him and submit to him they would have to be able to balance him out, so he needed someone as high as him but on a sub level and getting that was going to be pretty ridiculous if the statistics he researched were anything to go by.

 

Stiles looked over from his dad’s cart to the woman with the screaming sub of a child, finally seeing it was Talia Hale, the kid inside him was embarrassed he gave her angry eyes, his mom would of slapped him upside the head if she were here but, she wasn’t and the sub in Talia’s arms was calling to everything in Stiles and he didn’t completely understand it but he knew he had to help him, so he pointed to him and looked at Talia with what he hoped was a trustworthy face, “I, uh, can I try to help?” He watched her look towards his father and as his father nodded she did as well. He reached out a hand ran it through the boys hair as he took Talia’s place, making him turn his face letting Stiles see him up close finally.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek didn’t know what was going on, one minute he was trying to figure out a way to ask his mom to buy chocolate batter so he could convince Peter to make a cake with him when his mom started to talk about stew and she put the carrots into the cart. All he could hear were his sisters calling him carrot last summer because his older cousin put sun-tanner on him and he thought it was funny then but for some reason seeing them and thinking about it made him so angry he wanted to cry, he never wanted to see a carrot again so he did the only thing that came to his mind, he threw them on the ground because no one would eat carrots off the ground.

 

Now don’t get him wrong, he was smart but it was like all the emotions he never felt he was starting to feel, he was by no means a super emotional kid but he wasn’t mean like some of his other cousins, he always had consideration for people. That didn’t mean he was a pushover, he was one of the best fighters of his age range in their pack but, right now, he felt like he was acting like a baby. He felt his mom hug him and it usually helped, this was his mom and Alpha, it should help him but it wasn’t and he wasn’t getting so frustrated, it only got worse when he heard her talking to someone and heard her say carrot again making him relive the whole episode over. So when he felt his mom move away and someone else slide into her place, he was confused but all he could smell was home, chocolate and safe and, yes, he understands that doesn’t really make sense but he could feel his body start to slow down.

 

When he looked up, resting his chin on the person’s chest, he noticed it was a boy, with a star constellation of moles over his neck and lightly on his face, an upturned nose and doe like eyes. He had his mouth turned down almost into a frown but it opened up into a smile when he caught Derek looking at him making Derek blush and tuck his head back down into his chest. He opened his mouth and took lungfuls of the boys scent, making him rumble in happiness, especially when he felt the boy wrap his arms around him and rub his cheek against the top of Derek’s head. He could hear the boy whispering to him, “You’re okay little one, promise.” No doubt his mom could hear to but it made Derek smile and nod before huffing a little and saying with a pout, “Not little.” He could hear the boy laugh before he felt himself yawn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles felt like nothing could separate him from this boy, ever. He could run his finger through his ink black hair and listen to his little wolf rumbles all day. Rubbing his cheek on the boys head was instinct and when he saw Talia make an abrupt motion towards him, he glared at her and whispered to the boy, that he was okay. He laughed when he heard a “Not little” as a reply, and true, it wasn’t like Stiles was so much taller or even that much older, though he felt much older than his age indicated most days. It was only two years he guessed if he what he heard his dad and Talia talking about was the boys changes while he’s been consoling the boy. But, for the life of him, he couldn’t shake the feeling of protectiveness he felt this boy he was holding. Looking down he saw him yawn and sighed, knowing he was going to have to let go of him and also knowing he would have to take his meds right now because he would cause a scene, he could feel it. So he did the responsible thing and reached into his pocket, taking out his med bottle and maneuvering to open the bottle, so he wouldn't stop hugging the boy, he popped one into his mouth before putting them away, looking at his father when he was done and seeing him grimace but, he nodded all the same.

Closing his eyes and leaning down, placing his face into the boys hair, he pressed a kiss there before bringing his arms from around him, rubbing his arms up and down, smiling a bit when he saw the boys face was relaxed with no fresh tears in his eyes. Stiles let his fingertips lightly touch his forehead before pushing some hair back,

 

       “You ok now?” he could see the boys eyelids dragging up and down slowly and he thought to himself that he had just brought a sub down and he had give him back to his mother and it was a smart idea to take his pill because even with the medicine in his system he was still having a hard time convincing himself he would give him up.

 

       “Mmm-hm, I’m ‘kay.” the boy said, seeming like he would fall asleep right there and he could see from the corner of his eye his dad and Talia, smiling, as she edge towards them, more than likely to pick up her son since she’s a werewolf and has that kind of strength. He knew he couldn’t glare at her again but before his body involuntarily did it for him he heard the boy speak again, “Wanna make chocolate cake with me?” looking down he could see hopefulness in the sleepy ocean eyes. It made him nod and smile and bend down to place a kiss on the boys forehead before he felt himself start to get sleepy and maybe he shouldn’t have taken his meds because how the hell was his dad going to get his knocked out body home and how was he going to make chocolate cake with ocean eyes now? Damn it.


End file.
